Goin' ghost!
by Ziafna
Summary: Random oneshots featuring Danny and his friends. Rating may change for future chapters.
1. Are we on TV?

It was a sunny and nice day in Amity Park, and our half ghost super hero was chilling in the park with his two friends, Sam and Tucker. They were talking about various things, like video games, ghosts, upcoming summer, snacks etc.

"What's in the basket, Danny?" Tucker asked his best friend while pointing to the basket. Danny didn't respond, and it looked like he was deep in thoughts over something.

"Danny?" Sam snapped her fingers in front of ghost boy's face and he snapped out of thoughts.

"Huh? What?" he blinked and then frowned "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking… And don't touch that basket. Mom baked some… _goods_ for us."

Tucker immediately backed up from the basket. Knowing Danny's parents, the food probably was haunted. Either way, he didn't want to risk.

"What were you thinking about?" Sam eyes Danny curiously. "Mind telling?"

The blue eyed teen rubbed his neck "Well… do you often have a feeling that someone is watching you?"

The two teens paused. "Well… now that I think of it… yeah…" Tucker pondered. "Almost all the time."

"Same here…" Sam trailed off. She looked around for anyone watching, but the park was empty besides the occasional kid and birds.

"And how is that everything we do always end well?" Danny continued. "I mean, every time a ghost attacks or something bad happens, in the end we manage to beat it and live… happily ever after?"

"Well, that's because you're the good guy and good guys always win." Tucker pointed out.

Danny shrugged "I suppose so… but it feels like I'm in some sort of TV show. And there are millions of people watching our every move…"

***breakbreakbreak***

**Now this is short... I couldn't come up with an ending. It was either Danny breaks the 4th wall and they get attacked by Sues, or Danny breaks the fourth wall and... yeah xD. Next oneshots will be longer... more or less. **

**'scuse me for any grammar problems :D**


	2. Pantz on teh groundz

**Heyo, another chapter-thingy |D. Don't blame me-okay, do- if this is stupid or something (which it is xD)**

**Obligatory Disclaimer: Do I look like Butch Hartman to you? No, didn't think so. (I hope |D)**

***breakbreakbreak***

The oldest of the halfas brushed his teeth after the morning shower and went back to his huge room to change. It was a quite important day to him, for he was supposed to give a speech as the mayor of Amity Park about the latest ghost attack.

Vlad chuckled under his breath as he straightened his tie. If only they knew that he had used his ghost powers to win in that election. Of course, Daniel knew of this, but nobody would believe him if he told it.

With his gray hair tied in a ponytail and shoes polished, Vlad was ready to blabber nonsense to the townsfolks. Well, after breakfast, of course. 'Godda look good, in case Maddie decided to quit that babbling fool Jack Fenton. _God, he despised the man._

***BREAK |D***

The cameras were flashing, journalists were pointing their microphones at him, ready to document everything he was about to say and do. Vlad straightened his tie once more and looked over the public. His eyes immediately found Jack Fenton's bright orange jumpsuit and he inwardly groaned at the man's overenthusiastic grin and the fact that he was waving a bunch of 'GO V-MAN!' flags.

Right besides him was Madeline, as charming as usual, and her daughter Jazz. Daniel was nowhere to be seen, but Vlad didn't pay any attention to that. _Probably with his friends._

He brushed the thought aside and stepped on the podium, faking a smile. "Dear citizens of Amity Park,"

He continued on about the ghost attack, managing to slip the blame on Phantom, when suddenly he felt a light breeze on his legs. He looked down and it took him a moment to register that his pants were missing somehow. In front of the whole city _and_ the cameras.

"Mommy, mommy, the mayor lost his pants!" a little boy tugged at his mother's sleeve, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yo' look like a fool with yo' pants on the ground!" he heard a familiar voice near him say and chuckle. "Smile for the cameras!"

***breakbreakbreak***

**Holy poop on a stick. Three reviews for the first chapter |D I wasn't even expecting that. *a clichéd thank you here***


End file.
